


Throwing Things

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Usually people throw roses or other flowers, maybe even stuffed animals, when performances end on the ice. However Yuuri decides to throw something a little bit different...Oneshot/drabble





	Throwing Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369474) by randomsplashes. 



Viktor had finished performing a routine on the ice. It was flawless as always. His fiancé Yuuri, and their  ~~son~~ friend Yuri Plisetsky were both there to cheer him on too, of course. When he finished (not like Chris did Jesus Christ), everyone cheered. Yuri did one of those super loud wolf whistles through your fingers. People threw roses and stuffed dogs. 

And Yuuri through a body pillow of himself.

Maybe not on purpose, but it hit Viktor straight on in the face, knocking him over. 

 _#wasted_ Yuuri thought as he looked at him. Whoops...

"...maybe I threw it a little too hard," he admitted. 

Meanwhile Yuri gave him a look. 

"Ya think??"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Something Old, Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511633) by [SoVeryAverageMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe)




End file.
